


When your emotional baggage matches

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ben has a vasectomy, Bodily Fluids, Ch2. Heat sex, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Crying After Sex, Edgeplay, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kira is a dog, Knotting, Kylo is Ben's dog, Multiple Orgasms, No Breeding Kink, No Pregnancy, No knotting ch.1, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Protective Ben Solo, Rey doesn't want kids, Safe to read it you are triggered by pregnancy, Trope Subversion, Vaginal Sex, dog park, implied happy ending, minor possessive rey, no mating bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: A/B/OOmega Rey has seen Alpha Ben at the dog park a few times.  He's quiet and keeps to himself.  He probably wouldn't be be a good fit for her anyway.  Rey is one of those rare Omegas that has no interest in having kids and that the dating pool is quite small for her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like being subversive. 
> 
> No knots this chapter if it squicks you out.

Rey was starting her second lap when he walked in. Mr. Tall Broody and Handsome. His hair was black, the clothes he wore were black, his dog was black, even the gloves he wore in the winter were black. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the color, but it set a tone combined with the way he kept to himself and the way his brow was frequently lowered in a scowl. Despite his standoffishness she would still greet him when she saw him, to which he would respond with a grunt and a nod, then he would continue walk in the opposite direction. 

Despite the layers of clothes, fresh air, suppressants and blockers she could tell he smelled good, like amber and cedar. Not that she walked up to just anyone and scented them, no that was frown upon anywhere that wasn’t a crowded bar on a Saturday night. But sometimes when the wind was just right, she could smell him over the scent of grass and wildflowers. 

Although, he may have been standoffish he was never rude, he picked up after his dog and was sure to manage his dog when the need arose. Unlike some of the Alphas that frequented the dog park he didn’t walk around expecting everyone to fawn over him or accept unacceptable behaviors. He also didn’t hover over her like she was a piece of meat either. No, the more she interacted with Mr. Tall Broody and Handsome, the more she found herself liking him just as he was.

But she knew better. Despite being an Omega, she was not the traditional kind. She didn’t care about the mating paperwork, and she didn’t want to have kids. Lately had been typing it in bold letters on her dating profiles and brought it up on the first date to weed out any Alphas that seemed to think her primary and secondary purpose in life was to have and raise children. 

Maybe if she hadn’t grown up a parentified child she would feel differently. But she hadn’t, so she didn’t. As the eldest Omega in the house her Beta foster parents left her to care for their gaggle of children. She would come home from school, have a snack, then watch kids until her foster mother came home from work. Sometimes, her foster dad would be around, but he’d often be at the bar or three beers in and glazed over on the sofa, so there was still the expectation for her to take care of the kids. When she didn’t someone was always getting into to trouble, not doing their own schoolwork, or eating cereal for dinner. 

She would cook dinner, do dishes and usually by 7pm when the younger ones were in bed or watching TV, she finally felt she could get her schoolwork done. Her foster dad often complained about why she wasn’t getting straight A’s at report card time, she didn’t have the courage to tell him why exactly that was. That it was a time problem not a work ethics problem. 

So, when she got good enough grades and good enough test scores to go to college she did. It wasn’t anything fancy as much as a means of escape and survival. She was good at science and math and majored in engineering. She worked hard in school, both on her academics and jobs to help her pay the bills. She dated some but didn’t have much time for it.

As she got older, she recognized that it wasn’t that she wasn’t ready for kids, she just didn’t want them. There was nothing romantic in changing diapers, losing sleep and stretching your income to pay the bills. When she’d tell people that she didn’t have kids or want kids she often got a mixed response. Pity came first, then some sort of offended scoff like it was the sole purpose she was put her on this earth. 

Her life was full enough she’d say. She had good friends, a dog, and her own home. Everything she had was hers and the things she committed to were exactly what she wanted. 

After one too many first dates that didn’t turn into second dates she decided to give up on dating. Sure, she missed having people to share her heats with and it’d be nice to have a dick that one didn’t confuse with the remote control when fumbling in the covers at night, but those were small things compared to the freedom she had experienced since leaving her childhood home. 

Now she was 33 and confident in her life choices and she didn’t care if she got pitying looks or offended scoffs. She did care that her Omega status meant lower pay and lower expectations for her to stay in the field past a certain age. She hated that her status kept her from making good advancements, but it was better than the alternative of being chained to a life she didn’t want. She was a quarter of the way around the loop when she noted someone following her. 

It was one of the more unsavory Alphas that she wished would find a different place to walk their dog. Rey’s dog was off in the tall grass rolling in something she would probably have to wash off later.

“Hey.” The man told her, jogging a few paces to catch up to her. He was extra close, and Rey stepped back to give him space, she wasn’t a fan of this man’s scent and it was coming off of him in waves. “I have a rut coming in a few days, I’ve seen you around a few times, thought maybe you’d like to join me.” He said with what she assumed he thought as a confident grin that was really more of a leer.

“No, thank you.” She said as she tried to put distance between them.

“Hey!” He growled grabbing her arm. She was expecting him to pull her against him, but he released her quickly a low growl coming from her feet. Instead of seeing her own dog she was surprised to see the dog of Mr. TBH standing between her and the aggressor.

“I think she wants you to leave her alone.” Came a low voice from next to her, she took the opportunity to step back a little farther and the aggressive Alpha stepped back as well.

“Look, maybe you need to keep an eye on your dog buddy and butt out of things that aren’t your business.” Retorted the unappealing man.

“I don’t think I will.” Came Mr. TBH’s reply as he squared his shoulders and towered over the smaller Alpha. Rey didn’t know whether to be impressed or embarrassed but couldn’t help but watch the confrontation. The aggressive Alpha got the hint and whistled for his dog before stomping off toward the gate. 

“Sorry about him.” He said nodding in the direction of the retreating Alpha. “I’m Ben by they way.” He said, offering her his hand. 

“Rey.” She answered, his palm warm and dry against her tacky one. 

“This is Kylo.” He said sheepishly and she noticed pink splotches on his cheeks. “He doesn’t take to kindly to the violation of dog park social code.”

“Thank you.” She cooed at Kylo, giving him a scratch behind his ears. “That guy is kind of a dick.” She said looking up to Ben.

“He’s pretty terrible.” He gave her a sheepish smile and Rey beamed at him. He was cute when he smiled. 

“Want to finish walking with me?” She offered, surprised that she was eager to invite him along.

“Ah sure.” He said turning to walk with her. They made general small talk, what they did for work, their education, recent books and movies. Before she knew it, they had made it three laps and her own dog seemed wore out and ready to go home.

“Well, I think that’s my cue.” She said making it to the gate. “I’ll see you next time?” She asked as she leashed Kira. 

“Yeah. That sounds good, Rey.” She couldn’t help the bubbling of excitement, despite her best efforts. She couldn’t help but imagine future chats, maybe even a date, although she didn’t hold out hope that they were compatible. 

The next few times Rey came to the dog park Ben wasn’t there so by the time he reappeared she was willing to brush aside any eagerness she felt at his presence and let him walk in peace. So, it surprised her when he approached her and nodded at the path as if asking to join her. 

“Hey, stranger haven’t seen you around much.” She said by way of greeting. 

“Ah, no. I was out of town for work, I’m afraid.”

“Anywhere fun?”

He shook his head. 

“Vegas.” He said with a grimace.

“Not you’re town?” She teased. 

He looked at her like she lost her mind.

“Not at all. It’s too busy, too many people. All of that money pumped into that town and yet there’s still homelessness and poverty.” The comment struck a chord with her and she felt him worm his way into her heart just a little bit farther. 

“So, did Kylo have to go to the boarder’s?”

“No, he stays with my parents. They spoil him rotten. I swear he gains 5 pounds for every 3 days I’m gone.” He huffed a laugh. Rey watched as Kylo and Kira bounded through the tall grass together, playing a game of chase. “I think it’s how they punish me for not having kids.”

Rey let out a huff. “Not doing your Alpha duty?” She said in a puffed up, snooty tone.

“Nor am I likely to.” He said, his cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink and he brushed a hand through his hair. She looked at him a bit surprised and he gave a shrug.

“My childhood was rough enough. My parents fought a lot, and I wouldn’t know what to do with a kid if it hit me in the face.” He told her.

Rey chuckled.

“I feel the same way, not the not knowing what to do part… as the oldest Omega girl it was expected that I know… But I’ve had enough of raising kids, I don’t really need my own.” She bit her lip nervously it was rare for her to divulge something so personal to strangers at the dog park. 

His eyes softened and he looked almost hopeful.

“Rey, would you want to get dinner sometime?” He asked her, his hand traveling through is dark hair again. “If you’re not interested, I understand, and I’ll leave you alone. I don’t-“

“Yes. I would like to go to dinner with you, I’m free Saturday night.” She said, enjoying that he wasn’t as pushy as most Alphas. 

They walked the rest of the morning, talking about their week and sharing small smiles back and forth. 

When Saturday came, she was nervous. It’d been a while since she even bothered going on a date and she liked Ben. Really, liked him. He was smart, had a decent job, seemed to have the appropriate and matching emotional baggage and their dogs got along. They had exchanged numbers and texted some through out the week. Nothing too exciting, just general pleasantries and small talk.

She knew she was too early when she arrived at the restaurant, so she waited in her car for a few minutes before going in. Not realizing that she was parked next to his black Mercedes the whole time. She turned when he got out of his car and she found herself laughing at herself.

“What?” He asked, seemingly amused when she got out of the car chuckling.

“Just been parked here the whole time, oblivious to you. Usually, I’m painfully early for everything so I have to spend time pretending I’m not.” She explained. 

“Same for me. If I’m not 15 minutes early there’s probably something wrong.” He told her as they walked toward the restaurant.

“You ever been here before?” He asked her.

“No.” It as a nice place, but a little fancier than she usually chose to go with friends. “You?”

“A few times, occasional work thing or dinner with my parents.”

She hummed her acknowledgement, and he opened the door for her to enter. 

When she made it to the hostess station, she couldn’t help but notice the way the woman behind the podium eyed her date and she felt a flare of possessiveness. Ben, however, seemed oblivious and just gave her his name for the reservation. The woman’s mouth twitched with a hint of annoyance and they were taken back to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. 

“She seemed annoyed that you made reservations.” Rey said conversationally as she looked over the menu. 

“Did she?” He looked up at the hostess station. “But why?”

“You’re an unmated Alpha on an obvious date, I think.” Ben gave a confused scowl before going back to his menu. Rey bit her lip amusedly at his obvious confusion for the other woman’s interest in him, he was an odd Alpha, but it only made her all the more interested. 

When they ordered he ordered appetizers and didn’t scoff at her order of surf and turf. They talked of more serious things with the din of other diners and the soft lighting. 

“So, did you grow up here?” He asked her as they shared potato skins and Kerry rolls. 

“No. About two hours away from here? I came here for school and the place grew on me. I was lucky enough to get a job in my field here.”

“How often do you go back home?” 

This is where things tended to get awkward.

“Uhm, I don’t? This is home, really. I grew up in foster care and although I still have contact with my last family, we aren’t close. Mostly Christmas cards and social media is as much as we really interact.” She waited for the pity or the call for the check at the unstated emotional baggage. 

Instead, he surprised her, he leaned in. Not with the pity head tilt but with interest as if he was waiting for her to share more. She took a breath and continued. 

“My biological parents disappeared when I was five. I bounced around a few times, but then when I was 9 and my gland started to show, and it was clear I’d be an Omega, I went into a home with Beta parents. As the eldest Omega it was pressed upon me to take care of the younger kids. Some were their kids and others were other foster kids. I was changing diapers by the time I was ten and fixing full meals by the time I was 13.” Rey told him, it was more than she usually shared, and it felt good to not have to hide it or feel embarrassed by it. 

“I’m sorry they did that to you.” He told her, his hand reached for hers on the table, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the back of her hand. 

Rey shrugged, it wasn’t uncommon, and the social workers didn’t seem to think it was inappropriate. They considered it to be practicing necessary life skills and showing her gratitude for a roof over her head.

“I can see why you’re not interested in kids of your own.” He told her softly, his touch reviving something dormant. 

“Anyways,” Rey said shaking off the mix of emotions, “What about you?”

“Well, I’m from here. I moved away for school in an attempt to get away from my parents. Both of them are Alphas and growing up they fought a lot. They were busy with their own lives and didn’t have much time for me. Not until I graduated college and they realized they hadn’t heard from me for a year did they reach out and try to make amends. Our relationship is better but sometimes my mom does pester me to have kids, as if she’s asking me to fix her mistakes or something.” Ben said with a wince. 

“Did you move back here to be closer with them?” She asked clasping his hand between hers, offering him comfort now. 

“No, a job opportunity opened up. I had lived in the city for a while, but it wasn’t for me. I’m not big on being the big pushy Alpha unless I have to be. There I almost had to be all the time and it was exhausting. Things are more relaxed here.” He offered and she understood what he meant. As backwards things were sometimes, there wasn’t a power struggle to be at the top of the food chain. 

Their time relaxed after that. Moving through conversation easily as dinner arrived, Ben seemed almost thrilled when her plate came, and her eyes bugged out at the size. 

“You gonna eat all of that?” He asked her teasingly.

“I think, I will.” She shot back and he huffed a laugh. She liked his smile, long arching dimples, crooked teeth, his eyes crinkled, too.

He seemed pleased when she ate everything, his chest was a bit puffed out and it was one of the few times that he came across as an Alpha.

“Dessert?” The waitress asked. 

“No-“ Rey tried to answer but Ben cut her off.

“You can put the sampler in a box.” He said, eying Rey mischievously.

Rey squinted at him but was none the less amused. 

“You’re going to send me home with that box of dessert?”

“Yes.” He said rather proudly.

“Despite the prowess I’ve shown here I can’t possibly eat all of that. You’ll just have to come home with me.” Rey said rather smugly.

Ben looked at her, almost startled and she was about to retract her offer when he spoke.

“I would love to Rey.” He said, a small smile replacing his look of surprise. 

“It won’t be a bother? For Kylo or anything?”

“No, he’s at my parents for the night. My mom heard I had a date and picked him up for the weekend.” He said, his embarrassment coming back. “Not that I would overstay my welcome.”

“No, you are nothing if not polite.” 

“My parents did something right it seems.” He told her and she couldn’t help but grin. When the check came, she reached for her purse.

“Don’t you dare.” He said as he pulled out his wallet, “it was my offer and my ordering of desserts and appetizers. You can get the next one.” He said biting at his lower lip as he met her eyes. 

“Deal.” Rey said, grinning like an idiot. She texted Ben her address in case they got separated in traffic and they headed out. She did not miss the way he draped his arm around her shoulder as they walked past the hostess station. There was that little possessive part of her that beamed and preened with Ben’s obvious attention to her.

He walked her to her car, handed her the box of dessert and kissed her cheek before getting in his own vehicle. 

Driving home she was nervous. Was he looking for sex? Not that she’d be unwilling or didn’t want to but the idea of him coming to her house was so loaded. She found herself glad at the nervous bit of cleaning she did after the dog park. 

She pulled into her driveway with Ben not far behind her. She waited for him to get out of his car before walking up to the door together..

She opened it to an eager Kira who was happy to see them both. 

“Let me take her out, feel free to make yourself comfortable.” Rey told him as she leashed Kira to take her outside. 

When she came back in Ben was seated on her couch.

“Didn’t find anything to drink?”

“I didn’t want to snoop.” He told her.

“Oh, ok. Dessert now or later.” She asked, giving Kira a treat so she would go lay on her bed.

“Later, if that’s ok.”

“Sure.” Rey said sitting in the seat next to him, his arm slung over the back of the couch. “I did have a really nice time, thank you for dinner, by the way.” Rey said softly, he turned to her and she felt the little spark between them flare to life. 

He tilted his head down and her lips brushed against his. Having him this close just reminded her how good he smelled and she breathed him in. His hand came up to cup her jaw and she couldn’t stop the hum of contentment as her mouth opened to him. 

He took invitation to run the tip of his tongue along her lip which only served to send a tingle of pleasure all the way to her toes as arousal pooled in her belly. As their kisses became more heated, she found herself perched on his lap, one hand cupping his face while the other played in his sinfully soft hair. His hands seemed content to roam wherever they could reach, eventually being bold enough to cup her ass and draw her closer against him. She could feel her panties and jeans begin to dampen with her slick. 

His hands came to her shoulders to pull her back, his lips red from eager kisses. She felt disappointed at him stopping her and hoped it wasn’t because he wanted to leave. 

“Rey, we have to slow down.” Again, the less than typical Alpha made an appearance and she smiled softly as she brushed her fingers against the soft skin of his neck. 

“Ok, did I—” 

“No.” He said firmly. “You didn’t do anything.” He said before clearing his throat. “I just…” He took in a breath before continuing, she went to move off his lap to give him space, but he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her there. 

“I’ve not done this for a long time.” He told her, his eyes closed, and brow pinched as if ashamed. “I had a vasectomy to make sure that I could never have children, but that seemed to deter some Omegas. I just need you to know, that what we talked about in the park… I meant it. Even though I’ve been inactive I still get tested every year for my physical, you can see it if you’d like.” He said pulling one of his arms away to grab his phone out of his pocket. 

She watched him type and scroll before flipping the phone toward her.

It showed tests for cholesterol and other blood work before going through a battery of sexually transmitted infections, all coming out negative. 

“Oh.” Rey said, her thumbs brushing over his cheeks to reassure him.

“I haven’t been with anyone in a long time either. I’ve never tested positive for anything. I get tested every year but I don’t even really look for anything like that.” She bit her lip. “I have an implant so I can’t get pregnant. The doctor wouldn’t agree to let me do anything more permanent. But I can get tested, anything you need to be comfortable.”

“I trust you.” He said, placing a kiss on her forehead, sitting on his lap his lips brushing against her brow she realized just how big he was, and she relaxed into him feeling reassured.

“Do you want to continue?” Rey asked, comforted but uncertain what to do next.

“If you do.” He pulled her against him, and she could feel his interest pressed against her ass. “But please tell me if there’s something I do that you don’t like.” He said, worry creasing his brow.

“Ok.” She said nodding, leaning to kiss him. Their kisses were slow and gentle at first, gradually building into something more heated. Arousal spread through her limbs and she could feel her slick increasing. Ben’s hands roamed under her shirt, the skin-on-skin contact causing her breath to hitch. She pulled back from him to pull her shirt off and quickly began to unbutton his shirt so he would match her. 

“Can I?” He asked her, his breath fanning over her gland. She nodded eagerly and before she could even get to the last button his mouth was on her gland. His tongue swirled soothingly over the sensitive flesh. She cried out and gripped his biceps to steady herself and his arms wrapped around her tightly as he let out a groan. 

He pulled back looking a bit drunk off the pheromones of her gland and she pressed her lips against his. His hands were a warm soothing presence on her skin as his fingers brushed along her spine before coming around to cup her breasts over her camisole. His thumbs traced over her pebbled nipples and she couldn’t help but writhe in his lap, needing friction against her center. 

With that she was being lifted up and she had to wrap her arms around his neck as she let out a squeal into his mouth.

“Ben.” She said she said through a giggle, his hands gripping her ass as he walked toward the hall. 

“Which way?” 

“Last door on the right.” She told him as she leaned in to kiss him. It did little to aid their progress down the hall as he would walk a step, then stop to focus on kissing her. 

Eventually they made it to her room and Ben gently laid her on the bed before standing back up to finish removing his button up and t-shirt.

Rey’s eyes raked over the firm muscles of his arms and chest before he was crawling on the bed to join her, the camisole moving up her body as he did so.

She could feel the slick trickle down her crack, and it was almost as if Ben could sense it the way his nostrils flared, and his mouth took hers in a hungry groan. She pushed his shoulder to roll him onto his back and he went willingly.

She undid the button of her jeans and pulled them down her legs. Her damp and useless panties going along for the ride as she kicked them onto the floor before crawling up next to him. Eager hands pulled her to straddle him and she could feel her cunt slide against his abs. It did nothing but wind her up further and she found herself rocking against him.

This time it was her that was asking to taste his gland and he nodded eagerly and bared his throat to her. She brushed her lips against it and a shudder tore through him. His response made her feel powerful and she sucked on the rough patch of flesh before soothing it with her tongue. She pulled away feeling a bit smug but it didn’t last long before he was hoisting her up so he could scoot his body down, his face now even with her dripping cunt. 

His eyes met hers, his pupils blown wide with want. She shivered with the anticipation of feeling like prey lying in a trap that had been sprung, and waiting for one’s fate. 

His nose tickled at her clit before his tongue made a wide lick against her entrance. She gave a bit of a whine at the direct contact and before long his lips and tongue were working her over as his hands gripped her hips. She rocked against him in a motion that felt good, but without more direct stimulation to her clit she didn’t know if she could get there. She put her fingers at the apex of her thighs, and he adjusted to give her room to work. Her fingers worked in tandem with his mouth and it didn’t take long before she was careening over the edge. Her slick was spread over his face and down the inside of her thighs. When she had recovered she rolled off him, her breath still coming out in pants and she couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that escaped her. 

“Hmm?” He hummed, his eyebrow arched in question as he leaned to hover over her, his lips finding purchase on her skin, as if he couldn’t stand the brief separation. 

“You’re different.” She told him, any pretenses she once had, faded with her bliss.

His eyes met hers and his cheeks pinked. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him down in a kiss to reassure him.

Languid kisses soon became heated as her fingers trailed over his skin. She reached for the buttons on his pants and he lifted his hips so she could push them down his legs. He moved to help her and soon he was naked and kneeling on the bed. His cock was hard and heavy as it bobbed between his legs, precum leaking from the tip. 

She licked her lips at the sight and found herself moving toward it, her hand reaching out to slide along it’s length. He hissed in a breath when her skin made contact with his. 

“Rey.” He groaned out and she was afraid for a second that he was going to stop her. “You don’t-“ He said, but made no move to stop her. Her eyes met his and his jaw was slackened when she took him into her mouth. His hands went to her hair, thick fingers sliding through loose tendrils and she hummed against him. 

“Shit, Rey.” He huffed out when she pulled back, only for her to take his length in her mouth, careful not to scrape her teeth against his sensitive skin. He shuddered above her and his cock throbbed in her mouth. 

“Shitshitshit.” Ben chanted, she knew what was coming and she was ready, he tried haphazardly to pull her off, but she was resolute in staying put. She was accepted of the salty liquid that flooded her mouth. She didn’t relish the taste but swallowed it down because it pleased her to do it for him. 

She hummed as she pulled off him and he eagerly bent down to kiss her.

“Sorry, sorry.” He told her as she shushed him and smiled against his mouth as they fumbled their way under the covers.

“No knot?” She wasn’t disappointed just surprised. 

“Yeah, I’m not in rut, you’re not in heat, it’s a consequence of the vasectomy.” He shrugged sheepishly. 

“Ah, ok.” She said, relieved that it wasn’t because of her in some way.

He brushed the tangles of hair back from her face. 

“You’re so perfect.” He cooed at her and she felt a warmth spread through her that was different from the arousal that was still thrumming through her veins. “I’ve been wanting to approach you for so long, but I didn’t know how. Omega’s don’t often appreciate my stance on kids.”

She smiled and kissed his chin.

“I was attracted to you, too,” She told him. “But you always kept to yourself… And same about the Alphas for me.”

He hummed his acknowledgement, holding her close and she could feel his cock thicken and harden against her thigh. Her thighs were still slick with her arousal and she found herself rubbing against his thigh as their kisses and touches became heated again. He pressed his leg against her core to help her get a better angle and a pleasurable shudder rolled through her at how much he seemed to enjoy her pleasure. 

Her hand crept down between them to wrap around his length and she could feel it pulse as it filled with blood, his arousal reignited, and his refractory period finished. 

He groaned against her mouth when her thumb rubbed against the sensitive place just under the head. 

“Can I fuck you?” He asked in an almost pleading tone and she nodded eagerly. “Do you want condoms?” He asked, his mouth making a trail of sloppy kisses to her gland and she whined when he latched on.

“No.”

“Can I come in you?” He panted against her neck.

“Please.” She whimpered, the thrusts against his thigh became more urgent and his fingers played with the slicked entrance of her asshole which only pushed her closer to the edge. 

“If I knot?”

“Gods yes.” She groaned out and she could feel him grin against her skin. His hands explored her as if he was begging her to come again before he fucked her.

“One more for me, then I’ll fuck you, Rey.” She whined and keened and moved her fingers to her clit to give her more direct stimulation and she cried out as she shuddered and shook, his thigh trapped between her own and rocking against her to draw out her pleasure. 

“So, beautiful when you come,” he whispered against her mouth before laying gentle kisses there. “How do you want it?” He asked and she groaned as she rolled away her knees tucked under her and her chest on the bed. She watched has he bit his lip, his eyes drinking her in as if he couldn’t believe she was real. 

“Ben.” She groaned out impatiently and he seemed to come to his senses, kneeling behind her he lined his cock up with her entrance. She was so slick and relaxed he seemed to enter her without much effort, and he huffed a breath into her hair when he bottomed out. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Rey.” His chest was pressed against her back and his mouth was on her gland again which only made her swivel her hips with want of friction.

“So, impatient.” He groaned as he finally started to rock against her. He straightened up then, his hands on her hips as he started giving her long and deep thrusts. She clenched around him which only served to make him thrust against her harder. 

“Fuck. I can’t believe it. So, perfect.” His large hand gripped her ass cheeks and spread them. A desperate sound left his mouth and she shuddered in anticipation of what he’d do next. 

“Please.” She said, not wanting him to think she was nervous or squeamish. 

His thumb slid through the wetness between her cheeks, gathering up her arousal before he pressed it against the furled muscle. 

“I wish I could knot you. Feel it press against my fingers when I get them in this little hole.” Rey mewled in response, the imagery and promise of sensation causing her to clench around his cock. Ben’s thumb breached the muscle of her has hole and it only served to pull the Alpha out of him as his hips slammed against her in a rough rhythm.

She gripped the sheets with one hand as the other slid between her thighs to play with her clit. The sounds of their fucking only causing her to lose herself in the sensations as she came around him.

“Fuck.” Ben gritted out as his hips stuttered and he bent low over her, his lips latched onto her gland and his cock throbbed within her as he came. 

They were both a panting mess and even though he wasn’t knotted to her Ben was careful when rolling them to her sides, as if he wanted the sensation of being connected, or as if he wasn’t ready to leave her yet. 

It wasn’t long and Rey was asleep, Ben’s warm body curled around her, his arms held her to him so tightly that she couldn’t escape the small vulnerable tear that slid down her temple before she drifted off to sleep. 

She awoke some time later to a dark house, and a warm but empty bed. She wondered if Ben had left but then registered the sound of water running in the bathroom. 

He came back to bed and she reached out to find cool damp skin.

“Hmm. Did I wake you?” He asked as he cuddled in close and kissed her temple.

“No… You’re cold.” She said covering him with the blanket.

“I let Kira out.” 

“Thank you. You weren’t naked, were you? The neighbors have one of those surveillance cameras.” She said with a chuckle.

“No, but I may have worn that bathrobe you have hanging in the bathroom.” He said amusedly against her temple. 

She let out a laugh before disentangling herself to go to the bathroom too.

When she got back Ben welcomed her eagerly, their long-forgotten dessert container on his lap and for the first time in a long time she was confident that this was someone she wanted in her life. They shared bites of dessert, Ben feeding her spoonfulls of chocolate mouse and crème brule, between his own bites.

“I want you to be there for my next heat.” She told him when they had finished, she felt rather bold, but he wasted no time in pulling her close and responding positively to her request.

“When is it?”

“About a month? I’ll get you the dates.”

“Please do, I’ll take off of work.” They nestled under the covers and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains knotting, excessive bodily fluids, no mating bites, no breeding kink.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Rey found that her and Ben were practically inseparable. During the week they’d text, meet up at the dog park, and on weekends they stayed at each other’s places, their dogs in tow. 

By the time Rey’s heat came she had no reservations about who Ben was or if she wanted to spend it with him. It was probably the easiest relationship she’d ever experienced. She could talk about her likes and dislikes and he didn’t try to mansplain why her opinion was wrong and he gave her the agency to make choices for herself without trying to sway her or shame her. 

Really, it was what relationships ought to be, not to mention the sex was great. 

It was the days before her heat started that she started to feel anxious, her skin was hot and tight, and she couldn’t stop cleaning. There was some debate over where they would spend their heat, but Rey wanted to be at her own place since it was early in the relationship and she hadn’t shared one since just after college.

His parents were taking both dogs and rationally she knew the gesture was kind, but she was nervous about Kira going to strangers. She supposed that if the heat went well Ben’s parents wouldn’t be strangers much longer.

For the past few hours, she and Ben had been texting constantly and he seemed just as nervous as her. Constantly checking to see if she needed anything or if she was certain about location. He never asked directly but she knew he was waiting for her invitation, not wanting to be too early before she was ready nor did he want to be late when she needed him either.

When her house was scrubbed, and the bed was ready for her heat she finally texted him his invitation. Her gland itched and her skin was tight and the cramps in her lower abdomen were becoming unbearable, even her leggings and tank top felt stifling.

Ben responded that he was on his way and when he got there his arms were full of grocery bags.

“Ben, I have food.” She said with a chuckle as he loaded groceries into her fridge.

“I know… I just… I wanted to.” His cheeks pinked with embarrassment and she pulled him down to kiss her. His hands ghosted over her shoulders. 

“You’re burning up.” He said against her mouth before moving to suck on her gland. She heard the feral growl it pulled out of him and soon he was hoisting her up to carry her off to her bedroom.

He tossed her on the bed stripping himself bare before moving on to her. The haze of her heat keeping her from focusing, her fingers were shoved between her legs, despite the layer of fabric. She watched his nostrils flare, and she bit her lip in anticipation. 

Urgent, thick fingers tugged at her leggings before moving up to remove her top. His lips were on her in moments, soft plush lips pressed against her skin before the graze of teeth and soothing of his tongue. She whimpered and whined, the needy Omega within finally coming out of her confinement. Rey gripped at his hair and his shoulders her fingers pressed into his gland to urge him on. 

His hands spread her thighs wide to expose her slick folds. He eyed her hungrily before dipping down to nuzzle at her. His ministrations held an intensity, but he wasn’t rough with her. His tongue was a firm wet press against her labia, and he settled in as if he intended to be a while. 

He sucked at her folds and her clit before continuing to lap up the slick that now seemed to be a constant trickle. He hummed and groaned his own pleased sounds with each swipe of his tongue and press of his lips until she was a writhing mess. She begged and pleaded for him to let her go over the edge, but he continued at his slow leisurely pace only adding the stretch of his thick fingers when she tugged on his hair hard enough for him to growl into her, the vibrations causing her Omega to pant and mewl. When he was satisfied with the slick mess of his hand he kneeled between her legs and seemed fascinated with the wet slide of his hand on his cock. 

“So, perfect.” He muttered, almost to himself, before pressing his cock against her to gather more moisture from the source. She keened and bucked against him, seeking friction and release but he cupped the back of her thighs and pinned her like she was a butterfly on display, his cock sliding through her folds. 

Only when he seemed satisfied with that did he slowly sink into her. Any other day this would have been perfect, but her nerves were frayed and on edge with the desperate need to come. The presence of his cock soothed the ache of her heat, but she was strung tight and she clenched around him trying to goad him into fucking her.

She whimpered and whined, Ben’s pupils were wide, making the amber of his iris a thin thread of light around the darkness. He bent down, his face still wet with her slick and his mouth latched on to her gland. His tongue rubbed and his lips pressed the flesh until she was nothing more than a puddle of arousal, she felt her body rock with each of his thrusts and her she felt like she was vibrating before she finally reached her peak, tipping over the edge, her nails dug into his skin and her throat was raw from the animalistic sounds that sprung from her like birds from a cage. 

She came back to her body, her limbs limp and languid, her Alpha fucking into her roughly now that he had pulled the walls down around her. He never stopped watching her, his lower lip sucked into his mouth as if that was what kept him grounded. He groaned and growled, his hips stuttering as his knot caught and his cum released into her still pulsing cunt. 

The sensation of his knot caused her to release again, the clenching of her muscles causing his eyes to roll back into his head before he gave a few shallow thrusts and rested his head next to hers on the pillow. 

Spurts of warm cum filled her with each pulse of his cock. The were both trying to catch their breath, but Ben was determined to make them more comfortable. He wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tucked her legs around him as he gathered her up to gently move them. His knot tugged briefly, although uncomfortably but improved when Ben laid on his back with Rey draped over his chest. 

He pressed kisses into her hair line, and she fell asleep as he pulled the blanket over to keep her warm, despite the sweat currently cooling on her skin. 

She awoke to the ache of her heat rearing its ugly head as slick dripped down between her spread legs, Ben still laying beneath her in sleep. She let out a whine and Ben was awake in a moment, his hands running from her knees to her hips, his mouth pressing against any part of her he could reach. 

His movements were hurried and urgent, more so than the first time. His fingers slid down the crack of her ass testing the wetness of her center before rolling her to her side. He maneuvered so she was kneeling, and he was behind her. His cock entered her steadily in a slicked slide. 

She hissed out her pleasure and his hands bracketed her hips as he set a steady pace, gauging her response before speeding up. His fingers moved to her clit, they were well practiced in what she liked, and could pull orgasms from her fairly easily, even when she wasn’t in heat. 

She whimpered and whined and bucked back against him urging him to move faster. The hand on her hip moved to her breast as he curled over her further, his breath panted against her ear, her hair tickling her skin. 

She could feel it again, the approach of her fevered pleasure, his mouth pressed against her shoulder, his teeth finding purchase in her flesh and she cried out at the onslaught of sensations. Her cunt rippled around his cock and with a groan he was following her, too. 

He turned them on to their side and he pressed kisses from her shoulder up to her cheek before letting loose a satisfied sigh tucked them back into sleep.

The haze of her heat abated, she realized that she liked the idea of him biting her shoulder, more so than she ever would have guessed. She decided it was something to file away for later, when her needy Omega-self returned to the background.

The rest of her heat passed rather rhythmically. They slept, they fucked, and sometimes Ben remembered to feed her, hydrate her, and bathe her. It was evident that he seemed to enjoy caring for her as much as he enjoyed the more carnal delights of her heat. 

She relished in his knot, the press of his fingers into her flesh when he fucked her, and the graze of his teeth against her skin. She was used to more gentle motions and touches, but during the course of her heat there were moments where he was frantic, as if she would puff into a cloud of smoke if he couldn’t make her come. 

At one point he had her in the bath, his cock filling her as he washed her cum stained skin. Although, why he bothered she couldn’t say because as soon as they were done their damp bodies were entangled in the questionable bedding.

By the time her heat abated she was sore and exhausted. She woke to find Ben had disappeared and had wondered if he had left. But he came in to wrap her up in a bathrobe to take her out to the living room to eat. He made bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and cheesy hash browns. Everything was laid out before her on the coffee table and she was touched by the gesture. He had done so much for her over the course of her heat that she wasn’t expecting more, let alone when he disappeared to wash the bedding. 

She couldn’t help but look at him in a way that seemed to worry him.

“What?” His voice rough from three days of near constant use, low growls and filthy praise.

“Just you. You’re amazing, you know that, right?” She replied, a finding herself in a state of disbelief.

He blushed and picked at his breakfast. 

“I just...” It was like he was embarrassed. She took her plate and slid it closer to him and crawled into his lap. She pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss it, pressing her forehead against his. 

“I like you, more than I’ve ever liked anyone.” She told him, in all honesty he provided her with care and nurturing that she couldn’t ever remember receiving, the emotion of that realization overwhelmed her and she realized there were tears running down her cheeks. 

“Hey.” He cooed at her, wrapping her up in his arms and tucking her under his chin. “What’s wrong?”

She sniffled, him acknowledging her distress only caused her to fall apart. She sobbed and cried and buried her face in his neck, sorry for the tears and the snot that was going to be spread there.

His hands did their best to soothe her as they gripped and rubbed and brushed away what tears they could.

“Nothing.” She finally choked out feeling foolish and embarrassed, crying because someone had found her worthy enough to take care of her was not something she had ever considered.

“But you’re upset.” He reasoned, trying to make sense of what had happened. “Did I do something?”

“No.” She said firmly, although It wasn’t entirely true, but he hadn’t done anything wrong. She was able to gain some control over her emotion and she pulled back. “Nothing wrong. It’s just you did all of this.” She gestured wildly around him, and he just looked concerned, his eyes looking wet and glassy like he was holding back tears of his own. 

“I don’t know what I did.” His brow furrowed, oh no, he thought he did something wrong. She tried to press herself as close as possible keeping his cheeks pressed between her palms.

“Ben, don’t you see? Nobody has ever done this, all of this. Acted like they cared. Not like this.” She sniffled and he bit his lip and sniffled, too.

“Oh, sweetheart.” His features softened from worry to care and he kissed her mouth, her lips puffy from crying. “Anything, I’d do anything for you.” His hands stopped gripping her like she was a flight risk and started to brush the hair away from her face, strands sticking to her tearstained cheeks.

“But this is already so much.”

“This was nothing. It was what I wanted to do for you.” 

It was everything she had wanted but now that it was here in front of her it was overwhelming.

“I’m not used to it.”

“That’s ok. I’m not either.” He said it with an earnestness, and she knew he understood her. He was also used to being on his own, he was used to taking care of himself. 

“We’ll figure it out together?” She asked with a watery smile.

“Yes.” He answered, his own smile returning. 

“Some balance between our messy biology and emotional baggage?” 

“Hopefully.” He said with a slight grin. 

“I really am sorry if I scared you before. I think my hormones are still out of check.”

“It’s ok. I’m glad we could talk about it.” He said it with a calm expression, and she knew he meant it.

She bit her lip and nodded before leaning forward and tucked her head under his chin. He relaxed and leaned back against the couch his arms wrapped around her. 

They laid there for a moment breakfast plates long forgotten.

“We stink.” Rey told him and his chest shook with a chuckle. 

“Well, I guess the next thing we should do is take a bath.” He dropped a kiss into her hair despite the fact it was greasy and stringy, and she knew that they’d figure it out and he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Having Ben in her life didn’t make her question her life, just made her sure of the path that she had chosen long ago. Everything was going to be exactly how it should be.


End file.
